


Crush

by Postermanne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Crush, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Rare Pairings, Secret Crush, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postermanne/pseuds/Postermanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha has a crush on Bertholdt, but she knows there are strange rumors concerning Bertholdt and Reiner's relationship. Shadis doesn't help her case.</p><p>Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Crush

“At least he’s better than Erwin, snickered Connie. “Hey!” I flapped my hands at him. “That’s supposed to be a secret!” “He’s like, forty. At least you don’t fangirl over him like Mina fangirls over Eren,” Connie went on, ignoring my shushing. “Professor Erwin was cool, ok? No need to tease!” I spluttered. “And be quiet!” “Aw come on, Sasha. Was it his gorgeous blue eyes? Or was it his lustrous golden locks? Or perhaps his exotic eyebrows? Pffftt, it’s not as if anyone’s going to hear.”

“Hear what?” Jean and Marco simultaneously popped up on either side of Connie, and I nearly dropped my bag of chips. “Hi you guys! What’s up?” Marco grinned. “Heyyy Marco, Jean,” said Connie slyly. “So what were you saying, Potato Girl?” Jean asked. “Don’t be nosy, you gossip. I’m not telling.” “By nosy, you mean horsey, right?” snorted Connie. “Shut up, baldy,” Jean punched his shoulder. “Hey!” Before Connie could retaliate, Marco stepped between them quickly. “Come on now, guys. We haven’t even had lunch yet!” “So what were you saying, Potato Girl?” quipped Jean from behind Marco’s shoulder. “You finally managed to finish off an entire potful of mashed potatoes?” “No you meanie! And don’t call me that,” I flushed. “Jagaimo-chan, Jagaimo-chan,” sang Connie. “Hey, shut it prickles!” Connie stuck out his tongue at me and said in his loudest whisper, “Sasha likes Bertholdt!”

“Connie, you jerkwad!!” I screeched, but the damage was done. Marco and Jean gaped at me, speechless, and Connie sat there, grinning like a greasy little pit monkey. “Bertholdt?” Jean jeered. “Bertholdt?” I turned maroon. “I-it’s just a crush, and I know he—““He has a thing for Reiner?” guffawed Jean. “Well Reiner’s going out with Krista right now, and they’re really happy, and it is just a crush, right?” said Marco kindly. “THANK YOU, my freckled angel!” I said. “Hey now, don’t go hitting on Marco,” said Jean defensively. He locked Marco’s neck in his arm and said, “He’s aaalllll mine.” Marco rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry buddy boys, I only have eyes for one person.”

“Erwin?” cackled Connie. I whapped his shoulder.

~~~~~oOo~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~oOo~~~~~

In our mandatory study period directly after his literature and logic, Mr. Shadis gave me the dirty eye. “Braus! What’s your problem today?” I shuddered. “N-nothing, sir.” Mr. Shadis was tall and bald, but he had dark whiskers and bears eyes. He was intimidating. He hated me, but I really didn’t know why. The only thing I’d remembered doing was eating in class, but that was because my alarm was always off. Since then, Mr. Shadis reserved his most horrible glares at me. He didn’t even pick on Connie as much as he did me, but then again, he didn’t exactly like anyone else in his class. “Then stand up straight!” he bellowed. “To your seat!” I cringed.

I was so nervous to see Bertholdt that I had forgotten to swipe my baguette from the dorm room. I wondered if he had already somehow found out about my crush. Bertholdt sat in front of me. His dark hair drew my eyes and I was utterly distracted. There was no point in studying for the physiology test I had next period. When my eyes found an out of place lock of hair, my mind went blank and I forgot all about who exactly had documented the muscular structure of the human arm. I sighed. “Work it, Braus!” “Y-yes Sir!” I flipped through my flashcards frantically.

Reiner laughed to himself and prodded Bertholdt, who smiled back at him. My heart sank. My stomach started to grumble and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. What I wouldn’t have given for my baguette… I knew by the time I went back to the dorm, the baguette would be hard. What a shame. My reverie earned me another death rant from Mr. Shadis, who threatened to have me sent to the Head Dean Pixis, again. Connie shot me a sympathetic shrug two seats away and left me to wallow in my own misery.

By the end of the study session, I had received detentions for the rest of the week. I was too ashamed to glance at Bertholdt, and only grudgingly waited outside for Connie and Jean outside of Mr. Shadis’s classroom, as I was the first to leave. Connie, book sack in tow, rushed outside. “That old fart!” Hissed Connie. I was too dejected to agree, so I merely shrugged. “I swear, he’s got it in for you,” ranted Connie. “He just won’t stop picking on you. And where is Jean?”

Jean shot out of the classroom three seconds later, looking extremely flustered. “What were you doing?” demanded Connie. Jean didn’t answer immediately, as we headed towards the science department. Connie took physics and Jean had chemistry. Jean turned to me and asked, “You ok, Sasha?” I looked up at him, surprised. “Yeah. I’m fine.” I genuinely felt better and my mind was already drifting back towards the baguette. “Are you ok? You didn’t call me Potato Girl. Stressed that you have to deal with Eren next period?” We ran through the language department’s sleek black marble pillars, and Jean scowled. “I am so done with his shit, you know? Anyways, that’s not it. I just saw Reiner standing a bit too close to comfort to Bertholdt.”

I flunked my physiology test that period.

~~~~~oOo~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~oOo~~~~~

At lunch, Mina Carolina grabbed my arm as I was about to exit the classroom. The only others left was the student teacher Gunther, and Thomas. Our teacher, Mr. Zacharias, had left for a meeting early. “Hey Sasha! Whoa, you look pale…” I grinned as best as I could. “I’m good. I just think I did badly on the physio test though.” Mina was shorter than I was, very into fashion, and quite nice. She always wore her dark hair in two pigtails loosely tied with velvet ribbons. “Ugh. I know. I mean, pH levels were so chemistry, I didn’t even think they would be on the test. I mean, I put all my energy in studying for the scientists since that’s what Mr. Zacharias said,” Mina sympathized. “Well, I’m starving. See you in German then?” “See you,” I said as I waved her off.

I walked to our lunch meeting spot in front of a large olive tree and saw Jean, Marco, and Connie. I couldn’t help but smile. “Feeling ok?” asked Connie. “Yeah! Where are we going today?” An hour and a half of open campus was a privilege, since Titan University was a private university encased in layers upon layers of shops, stores, and eateries. Sometimes, if felt suffocating to be stuck inside so many buildings, kind of like being trapped in a massive wall.

“Starbucks?” suggested Marco. “I’m actually hungry today,” Jean made a face. “Oh! How about that new place… uh… Sina Pizza?” tried Connie. “Oh please. Jaeger told you about that, didn’t he?” snorted Jean. “Keep making that noise and you’ll really turn into a horse,” said Connie. “Dude, I don’t look like a horse!” Connie’s snicker earned him a slug on the shoulder. “Can we please try Sina Pizza?” I pleaded. My stomach felt utterly flat. “Maybe they have sweet potato fries too!” “Jagaimo-san,” said Connie, “I have a better idea. Let’s spy on Bertholdt.”

“Connie,” warned Marco. “What? He’s right there!” Connie exclaimed, as he turned his eyes towards the History department. Sure enough, there sat Bertholdt next to Reiner, Krista, and Ymir. Reiner held hands with Krista, and Ymir had her arm slung around Krista’s shoulders, reading a book. Reiner spoke animatedly to Bertholdt. I found myself drawn to his dark green eyes and the curve of his jawline. Bertholdt was teased about his nose in freshmen year, because it was slightly bigger than normal. It wasn’t nearly as big as Annie’s nose or even Reiner’s nose, but no one teased them about anything. I thought it just made Bertholdt more attractive.

That was when I realized his deep emerald eyes had found my coffee pair, and my heart jumped into my throat. Did I just see a smile? I was so excited that I choked on air. Jean thumped my back as I coughed repeatedly. When I finally regained control of my lungs, I looked up to see Bertholdt back in conversation with Reiner. Connie snickered sideways at me, and I hurriedly asked, “Is anyone else hungry?”

Sina Pizza held a very retro atmosphere, with cherry and cream checkered floor tiles and a midnight violet ceiling that hid all the electrical and pipeworks. I saw Eren chatting with the cashier, a dark-haired man with intense grey eyes and an undercut. Eren looked radiant, but the man retained his serious expression. My eyes flickered to his nameplate, which introduced him as “Levi.” Mikasa leaned against the wall next to Eren, looking bored and irritated. I caught her eye and waved, and Mikasa softened up enough to wave and smile back.

Mikasa was my roommate, along with Mina and Hannah Diamant. She and Armin were best friends with Eren, and I was sure she liked him. Not that it was my business, but it made me feel happy to see Mikasa happy. She was loads more fun when she was cheerful. Marco led a pissed-off Jean to the farthest booth and Connie and I followed.

“Damn it, Connie. You too, Sasha. Eren’s here,” Jean growled. “Damn it all! And just look at Mikasa, she didn’t even notice me!” “Jean, relax. He’s too busy with the Cashier anyways. What do you guys want to eat?” Marco said as he slipped into the seat next to Jean. We ended up settling for an extra-large combo pizza with extra olives, which came with free bread rolls. “This is good!” Marco exclaimed, with his mouth full. “Ewww! Haha,” I laughed. “Nyam,” he opened his mouth to show all the chewed up bits of food in his mouth. “I think I’m going to come here more often!” he proclaimed. “No, Marco,” groaned Jean. “There’s better pizza places. Places that don’t have Jaeger lurking around.” “Hey, look on the bright side, Jean. If Jaeger’s here, Mikasa will probably be here too,” said Connie cheerily as he polished off his crust.

Jean Grunted. As we left the Sina Pizzeria, I snatched two extra parmesan rolls and Jean tried to catch Mikasa’s eye. When we got back onto the campus, Jean looked dejected and miserable. He slumped forwards as Marco consoled him. “You’ll get plenty of chances next time you see her.” Connie and I split up with Jean and Marco as we headed our separate ways to our classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fanfic! Hope you enjoy!


	2. Starbucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise run in with a rather tall gentleman *wink*

It wasn’t until Saturday that something extremely notable happened to me. Mina, Marco, Armin and I went shopping at the nearby mall. Marco was upset that Jean hadn’t come along, but Jean said that he didn’t “want to get stuck with a bunch of Jaeger worshippers.” Connie told us he would meet up later in the day when Marco and I returned to get coffee. “…So he did. I mean, that stiff guy didn’t even look interested in anything he said, so I don’t understand why he bothered in the first place, but then Eren looked over at me and Annie when we came into Sina’s, right? And I swear, when his eyes met mine, there was like, a connection,” Mina finished dreamily. My heart did a flip, because I’d remembered a time when someone had looked into my eyes.

We arrived at Borders, and the number of people crowded into the large bookstore was exponential. “My guess is, he’s just too shy to make his move. I think I’ll still stick with playing hard-to-get though.” No one contradicted Mina. Armin handed Mina a copy of The Phantom of the Opera and started to stroll around. Marco lingered near the shelf labeled ‘puzzles’ and I felt my stomach growl. “Hey guys, let’s go to the food court instead.” Armin looked up, surprised. “What about the books?” “Books can wait! Look at that line too, let’s come back later. I’m hungry!”

At six, Marco and I waved goodbye to Mina and Armin. We headed to the boys’ dorms four and a half blocks away from the shopping center. Marco inhaled deeply as the sun vanished behind the tallest building, a nicely structured restaurant with a gilded rooftop which shot the sun rays all around the other rooftops. “It’s so nice today, a shame it’s getting cold.” “Well, it’s going to get colder,” I replied. “Then it’s scarf season! Mikasa might lend me one of her red ones if I beg hard enough.” Marco gave a soft chuckle, and we headed back to the Boys’ dorms.

We met up with Jean and Connie and headed to Starbucks. Connie wanted to get milk tea, but was shouted down by Jean. “Nah man, we had that two days ago!” He wore a beanie and his hands shot to his temples frequently. Marco glanced at him the fifth time it happened, concerned. “What’s wrong, Jean?” Jean looked back at him. “Nothing… I just have a headache, that’s all. It’ll go away.” Marco didn’t look reassured. “Are you sure you’re alright?” He set his wrist against Jean’s forehead and said, “Good lord.” “What? What’s wrong?” I asked. “Jean’s got a fever; he’s burning up,” said Marco, turning to Jean. “I’ll take you back.”

“What?!” Jean exploded. “I’m not sick! Marco, I’m fine. Look, you’re bothering Connie and Potato Girl. Let’s just go get coffee, and—““No, Jean,” said Marco. “We’re going back. Connie, can you get us a Gingerbread Latte and a White Chocolate Mocha?” Jean’s grumbles vanished with him and Marco around the corner. “Come on, Sasha,” said Connie. “I can see Starbucks. Let’s get out of the cold.

As we entered the café, I felt the chill air leave my face. The welcoming atmosphere made us both relax, and we stepped up to the counter. Connie ordered Jean and Marco’s Gingerbread Latte and White Chocolate Mocha, and asked for a Caramel Flan Latte for himself. I was about to order a Caramel Macchiato, but turned to see Connie give me a sly grin. I stepped back, disturbed. “Uh, what—“I started, then saw Connie turn his chin slightly upwards to signal me to look behind. 

The man who had entered Starbucks was Bertholdt Fubar. Only Bertholdt Fubar.

My heart suddenly beat faster and Connie whispered, “All yours, Jagaimo-chan. I’m going back to Marco and Jean’s.” I was too out of breath to protest, and Connie snickered and left the café. “Miss? What would you like to order?” asked the cashier. She wore glasses and her hair was tied in a high ponytail like mine. Her badge named her as “Hanji,” and I tried to speak my order. “U-um… ah, c-can I get a Caramel Macchiato?” 

“Sure! Can I get your name?” I gulped. “S-Sasha,” I whispered. “I’m sorry, what was that again?” Hanji asked. But Bertholdt had heard. “Bertholdt,“ He said to Hanji. “That’s spelled B-e-r-t-h-o-l-d-t. I’ll be paying for her today.” I looked up, taken aback. I tried to protest, to refuse. I could pay, I had enough money, but Berthold’s dark green eyes met mine again, and Mina’s words came back to me. And I swear, when his eyes met mine, there was like, a connection. “My treat,” he grinned. My heart stopped.

“I’ll take the same. Thanks lots,” he said to Hanji. Hanji beamed, and said “give me a moment, k? Be right back!” The café was about to close. There were no other customers, and it was dark outside. “Sasha, right?” said Bertholdt. “Ah?” I jerked upright awkwardly. “I’m Bertholdt, from your lit and study period. I sit in front of you.” “I know,” I sounded like I had inhaled a bag of helium. “U-um… So how are you doing?” I asked. I was asking the most generic question ever, and I felt so stupid for it. “Good! How are you?” he said. “I’m great!” I said, a bit loudly. I felt like an idiot. “That’s good,” he laughed. I hoped Hanji would take the rest of the night to get our coffees ready. “Ready for Shadis on Monday?” My heart sank and I looked down, full of shame. “No…” I replied bitterly.

He laughed, and I felt something inside me do a backflip. “No one likes Shadis. He’s always so mean. It’s so weird that he always picks on you though,” Bertholdt said thoughtfully. Bertholdt. Had. Thought. About. Me. Even if the conversation came from Shadis. I felt my cheeks redden, and I looked down. “Yeah…” Then Hanji came back with our coffees. “Two Caramel Macchiatos, to go!” she said chipperly. Bertholdt took his Macchiato and I took mine. I thanked Hanji and she waved us goodbye. When I went to the exit, I realized Bertholdt was holding the door for me.

“Oh… Thank you,” I said, blushing. He smiled at me, and I said, “Well… see you then.” Bertholdt looked at me and the smile vanished. “You don’t honestly think I’m going to let you walk alone all the way back to the girls’ dorms, do you?” he stated seriously. “W-what?” I said, “I mean, I’m not trying to be a creeper or anything! I just don’t think it’s very safe if a girl walks all alone at night! And the boys’ dorms are close too, so…” He trailed off, and I said quickly, “No! I don’t mind!” 

Along the way, Bertholdt and I talked about what we did over the weekend, complaints about Shadis, and our future plans. I found myself relax around Bertholdt, and he seemed to enjoy my company. I got less dorky as Bertholdt talked about himself. That was, until he asked, “You know Reiner?” 

I swallowed. “Yes,” I said nervously. “He wants to work for the police force after he graduates. I really don’t understand why.” He went on about Reiner for a while, and I felt my heart drop lower with each word. Did he like Reiner? He talks so fondly of him, and I… I just can’t compare. He’s probably not into girls anyways. Oh, I’m so stupid.

As we reached the girls’ dorms, Bertholdt halted. “Aaaand, this is where I leave you,” he smiled again. “I… oh,” I paused, awkward again. I twirled a loose lock of my hair around my forefinger. “See you around, Sasha.” My named rolled on his lips like a soft wave. As he turned, I said, “Thank you, Bertholdt.” I realized I forgot to thank him for my Caramel Macchiato. He stopped and turned towards me, his silhouette lined against the moonlight. He walked back towards me, and I felt frozen. “Bertholdt?” I whispered, curious as to why he remained. He reached out and gently took my fingers away from my face. I saw his dark eyes clearly through the night, even though the only light came from the moon hung right above the skyline. I think he whispered something, but I couldn’t quite place his words. I was too lost in the moment to notice, and when I came back from a million miles away, Bertholdt was already ten feet away waving goodbye.

I stood where I was for a full ten minutes, and the red never left my cheeks.  


~~~~~oOo~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~oOo~~~~~

‘He didn’t’ Connie texted.

‘He did,” was my reply.

“Sasha,” said Mikasa quietly. “I’m going to shower first, alright?” “Yeah. Ok!” I sat on my bed while Mikasa left for the bathroom. “Soooo, now that Mikasa’s gone, I can finally gossip about Jaeger!” Mina had jumped down to the bottom bunk where I slept, and I jerked into existence. “Wha—oh. Jaeger?” I said. My mind was far away from our conversation. “What’s this?” Mina noticed my phone. “What did who do?” She asked innocently. “Ah? No one! Nothing!” I babbled. But Mina tasered me in the side, and snatched my phone away from my surprised fingers. “Hey Mina, give it back!!” I tickled her side. “Hahahaha! No, all mine now! I’ve—“She stopped. “Bertholdt?”

“Who’s Bertholdt?” She asked, waiting for my response. “N-no one,” I said. “He’s just--“ “Oh! Is he that dark haired one, that one guy… He takes German with us!” She looked lost in thought for a bit. “Annie was from the same area as him,” said Mina, and with a gasp, “Oh… Annie said he asked her out! But that was high school. Ancient history.” I felt a twinge of something unpleasant playing in my stomach. Was it jealousy? I didn’t like feeling jealous, especially not when it came to guys. Mina looked at me, unsurely. “I don’t think she’s said much about him. I know that Annie doesn’t like him back; I don’t know about before, but,” Mina lowered her voice, “she has this thing for Armin now.”

I felt myself perk up a bit. I was being drawn into Mina’s gossip, again. “Armin? Why Armin?”” No Idea,” said Mina with a shrug. “Personally, I think it’s the blue eyes and bowl cut. Annie used to be obsessed with He-Man. Actually, I think she used to have a thing for Reiner too…” As Mina went on, I let my thoughts drift. Bertholdt had liked Annie, did he? That wasn’t a very big surprise. Annie was very pretty, even if her nose was slightly large. Compared to her, I felt like I had no competition. Annie had pale blue eyes and thick, light-blonde hair. I had mousy brown hair, dull and not very special. I sighed.

“You alright?” I forgot Mina still sat on my bed. “Ah! Yes… I was just thinking…” “I know, right? How long are Hannah and Franz going to take before we can officially go to bed.” Mina leapt off the bottom bunk and climbed to hers on top. “Well, goodnight Sasha. I’m not going to wait up for them. Mr. Smith will have my hide tomorrow if I wake up late.” My thought bubble popped with shock. “You have Mr. Smith as your second period teacher?!” I exclaimed. “You mean Erwin, right?” Mina swooned. “Second period, humanities.”“Ugh you’re lucky. Guess who I have?” “Ms. Ral?” “Shadis.”

Mina fell onto her pillows, laughing. “Just your luck!” Just my luck indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aghhh.... Schoolwork is taking away my writing time, but I've never been more excited about writing something than writing this fanfiction. Home you liked that chapter!


	3. Guilty Until Proven Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadis is super pissed, and he's going to take it out on someone.

The next day, I woke up early to the sound of argument. Mikasa had apparently found Mina’s stash of pictures of Eren (again), and was infuriated by what she claimed as “solid proof you’re stalking him!” Mina denied everything, but it was clear from her red cheeks she had something to hide. It was 6:03; class didn’t start until 7:50. It was a real bummer, but I couldn’t fall back asleep. I sat up, and realized Hannah hadn’t even slept in her bunk that night. “You guys, chill. Come on. Let’s get breakfast or something, since it’s still early,” I mumbled. I felt Mikasa and Mina watch me, and I said, “Really now. Let’s go to get breakfast, I’m hungry.”

~~~~~oOo~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~oOo~~~~~

Mikasa and Mina probably held a tentative truce, because by the time we all had our fill of breakfast, they were speaking on normal terms again. I left for Mr. Shadis’s classroom with thoughts of the weekend spinning through my head. When I reached the classroom, I knew immediately something was up. 

All around the classroom, I heard people whisper. Mr. Shadis was nowhere to be found, and when I entered the classroom, all eyes turned to me. Connie and Jean walked quickly over to me and Connie said with a grin, “Shadis left like, five minutes ago. He looked so pissed.” “What? Why?” I asked. If Shadis had to leave, it must have been something really important. He wouldn’t miss watching his students suffer for anything. “Apparently, someone wrote him a hate letter in this class. I don’t know why he just left though.” “Do you know who?” I asked, shocked.

Before Jean could reply, Connie whispered, “Hey Sasha. I think Bert Buddy’s checking you out.” I turned to see Berthold staring at me. He gave a friendly wave and I smiled back, blushing. Reiner saw the exchange and wolf-whistled. I saw Bertholdt shove Reiner, and I turned back to see Jean and Connie smirking at me. “What? He b-bought me coffee. I—“I didn’t get to finish, because at that moment, Mr. Shadis stormed into the classroom followed by Head Dean Pixis. Mr. Shadis looked livid.

“Alright, you poop nobblers!” He bellowed. “Now I don’t want no screwing around. Every single one of you are excused from the rest of your classes, and your free time, if the person who wrote this letter does not come forward!” No one moved. No one breathed. “No one? What about you, muffin top? You got something to say?” Mr. Shadis strode over to Jean, who was trying to communicate with me and Connie with eye movements. “N-no, sir!” rasped Jean. His hands shook as he said, “Nothing sir!” Shadis leaned forwards until his nose was an inch from Jean’s. I saw Jean twitch as Mr. Shadis hissed, “Then go to your seat! All of you!” The last three words he practically screamed to the rest of the class, and everyone scrambled to find their seats before Shadis could threaten them.

I slipped into my seat and saw Mr. Shadis muttering to Pixis. Pixis left the room with a grim expression. Something poked at my fingers, and I saw it was a folded piece of paper. I looked up to see Bertholdt wink at me and mouth “read it.” I couldn’t help but blush as he turned back up front and got out his homework.

But Before I could open the note, I saw Mr. Shadis glare at me suspiciously. I quickly looked away. “Braus!” Shit. “Yes, sir!” He stomped over to my seat and slammed his hands onto my desktop. I shoved Bertholdt’s note deep into my right jacket pocket and stared into Bertholdt’s back, refusing to meet his accusatory stare. I saw Bertholdt stiffen as Mr. Shadis shouted, “Why are you not working? Do you have something against this class? Or is it the teacher that bothers you?!” “No, sir” I whimpered. “I think you know something about that letter, Braus.” He said, itching his dark goatee. “I think you may have, oh I don’t know, wrote it, perhaps?” 

I stared terrified into his black pupils and felt dread well up inside of me. “No sir! I would never, sir!” But Shadis ignored my protests. “I think the system should be guilty until proven innocent!” “But sir,” I pleaded, “I di—““Alright, Braus. You are to be removed from this class until there is evidence you did not write the letter. I am sending you to Dean Pixis. Get a move on!” That was unfair. That was so unfair. I didn’t do anything wrong. “Sir, I—“But I was interrupted once again by another voice.

“I wrote the letter!”

I watched in utter disbelief as Bertholdt stood up, directly behind Shadis. Everyone stood still. Berthold himself looked shocked at what he said, and his whole body shook. His tall form was impressive as he was half a head taller than Mr. Shadis. “I-I wrote the letter! It was me.” He looked directly into my eyes, and in that expression I knew that he knew that he was facing something more extreme than expulsion from Shadis. But before I could even gather my thoughts, Shadis turned slowly and said in a hostile tone, “So it’s you. Well, glad that was over quickly.” Shadis snatched Bertholdt by the lapel and boomed, “You will regret this day, boy.” Bertholdt was marched to the Dean’s office by Shadis himself with an expression of intense fear frozen on his face.

The moment Shadis left with Bertholdt, the entire room exploded in an uproar. “It was Bertholdt?!” “No, it couldn’t have been” “Bertholdt wrote the letter?!” Everyone stood up at the same time and Jean and Connie immediately rushed to my desk. “Dude, he really saved your skin!” exclaimed Connie. “Did he do it though?” ”No, Bertholdt is a really good student. He wouldn’t piss off a teacher for anything!” said Jean. But he had. Bertholdt Fubar had made Mr. Shadis angry. He had stood up against Shadis and… and… If what Jean said was true…

Reiner appeared and set a firm grip on my shoulder. “Oi, Sasha.” I stared back at him in surprise. Was he threatening me for sending his best friend to the Dean? I felt so horrible, it was all my fault. If only I had done something, anything, besides meet Mr. Shadis’s glare. “Sasha. Bertholdt is innocent. I know that for sure.” Reiner’s stare bore into me, and I felt myself shudder. The intensity of his sky colored eyes mirrored the fear in my chest. “Bertholdt said that to save you.” He looked away.

“Did… did you write that letter though? I have to know. I have to,” Reiner looked back at me. “No. No, I really didn’t,” I said. “I thought not,” were Reiner’s last words to me as he returned to his seat.

~~~~~oOo~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~oOo~~~~~

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I met up with Connie, Jean, and Marco after class like usual, and as Jean told Marco what had happened in our study period, my thoughts wandered back to Bertholdt. I was jolted into action when I remembered the note he gave me, which was still in my jacket pocket.

I slowly reached into my pocket and fumbled for the folded piece of paper. I drew it out with shaking fingers and unfolded the paper. ‘Dinner at seven? Reply” was written in a neat print in the center of the paper. A smiley was scrawled on the top left corner of the small square. I was so overloaded with emotion I stopped walking. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Connie, looking over my shoulder. I wanted to say something, to reply, but I couldn’t. Because everything was wrong. I wondered who really wrote the letter. I wondered why Bertholdt had framed himself for me. But mostly, I wondered if I would even ever get to see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BertSasha for the win. Yes. *blush*


	4. Guilty Until Proven Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadis is super pissed, and he's going to take it out on someone.

The next day, I woke up early to the sound of argument. Mikasa had apparently found Mina’s stash of pictures of Eren (again), and was infuriated by what she claimed as “solid proof you’re stalking him!” Mina denied everything, but it was clear from her red cheeks she had something to hide. It was 6:03; class didn’t start until 7:50. It was a real bummer, but I couldn’t fall back asleep. I sat up, and realized Hannah hadn’t even slept in her bunk that night. “You guys, chill. Come on. Let’s get breakfast or something, since it’s still early,” I mumbled. I felt Mikasa and Mina watch me, and I said, “Really now. Let’s go to get breakfast, I’m hungry.”

~~~~~oOo~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~oOo~~~~~

Mikasa and Mina probably held a tentative truce, because by the time we all had our fill of breakfast, they were speaking on normal terms again. I left for Mr. Shadis’s classroom with thoughts of the weekend spinning through my head. When I reached the classroom, I knew immediately something was up. 

All around the classroom, I heard people whisper. Mr. Shadis was nowhere to be found, and when I entered the classroom, all eyes turned to me. Connie and Jean walked quickly over to me and Connie said with a grin, “Shadis left like, five minutes ago. He looked so pissed.” “What? Why?” I asked. If Shadis had to leave, it must have been something really important. He wouldn’t miss watching his students suffer for anything. “Apparently, someone wrote him a hate letter in this class. I don’t know why he just left though.” “Do you know who?” I asked, shocked.

Before Jean could reply, Connie whispered, “Hey Sasha. I think Bert Buddy’s checking you out.” I turned to see Berthold staring at me. He gave a friendly wave and I smiled back, blushing. Reiner saw the exchange and wolf-whistled. I saw Bertholdt shove Reiner, and I turned back to see Jean and Connie smirking at me. “What? He b-bought me coffee. I—“I didn’t get to finish, because at that moment, Mr. Shadis stormed into the classroom followed by Head Dean Pixis. Mr. Shadis looked livid.

“Alright, you poop nobblers!” He bellowed. “Now I don’t want no screwing around. Every single one of you are excused from the rest of your classes, and your free time, if the person who wrote this letter does not come forward!” No one moved. No one breathed. “No one? What about you, muffin top? You got something to say?” Mr. Shadis strode over to Jean, who was trying to communicate with me and Connie with eye movements. “N-no, sir!” rasped Jean. His hands shook as he said, “Nothing sir!” Shadis leaned forwards until his nose was an inch from Jean’s. I saw Jean twitch as Mr. Shadis hissed, “Then go to your seat! All of you!” The last three words he practically screamed to the rest of the class, and everyone scrambled to find their seats before Shadis could threaten them.

I slipped into my seat and saw Mr. Shadis muttering to Pixis. Pixis left the room with a grim expression. Something poked at my fingers, and I saw it was a folded piece of paper. I looked up to see Bertholdt wink at me and mouth “read it.” I couldn’t help but blush as he turned back up front and got out his homework.

But Before I could open the note, I saw Mr. Shadis glare at me suspiciously. I quickly looked away. “Braus!” Shit. “Yes, sir!” He stomped over to my seat and slammed his hands onto my desktop. I shoved Bertholdt’s note deep into my right jacket pocket and stared into Bertholdt’s back, refusing to meet his accusatory stare. I saw Bertholdt stiffen as Mr. Shadis shouted, “Why are you not working? Do you have something against this class? Or is it the teacher that bothers you?!” “No, sir” I whimpered. “I think you know something about that letter, Braus.” He said, itching his dark goatee. “I think you may have, oh I don’t know, wrote it, perhaps?” 

I stared terrified into his black pupils and felt dread well up inside of me. “No sir! I would never, sir!” But Shadis ignored my protests. “I think the system should be guilty until proven innocent!” “But sir,” I pleaded, “I di—““Alright, Braus. You are to be removed from this class until there is evidence you did not write the letter. I am sending you to Dean Pixis. Get a move on!” That was unfair. That was so unfair. I didn’t do anything wrong. “Sir, I—“But I was interrupted once again by another voice.

“I wrote the letter!”

I watched in utter disbelief as Bertholdt stood up, directly behind Shadis. Everyone stood still. Berthold himself looked shocked at what he said, and his whole body shook. His tall form was impressive as he was half a head taller than Mr. Shadis. “I-I wrote the letter! It was me.” He looked directly into my eyes, and in that expression I knew that he knew that he was facing something more extreme than expulsion from Shadis. But before I could even gather my thoughts, Shadis turned slowly and said in a hostile tone, “So it’s you. Well, glad that was over quickly.” Shadis snatched Bertholdt by the lapel and boomed, “You will regret this day, boy.” Bertholdt was marched to the Dean’s office by Shadis himself with an expression of intense fear frozen on his face.

The moment Shadis left with Bertholdt, the entire room exploded in an uproar. “It was Bertholdt?!” “No, it couldn’t have been” “Bertholdt wrote the letter?!” Everyone stood up at the same time and Jean and Connie immediately rushed to my desk. “Dude, he really saved your skin!” exclaimed Connie. “Did he do it though?” ”No, Bertholdt is a really good student. He wouldn’t piss off a teacher for anything!” said Jean. But he had. Bertholdt Fubar had made Mr. Shadis angry. He had stood up against Shadis and… and… If what Jean said was true…

Reiner appeared and set a firm grip on my shoulder. “Oi, Sasha.” I stared back at him in surprise. Was he threatening me for sending his best friend to the Dean? I felt so horrible, it was all my fault. If only I had done something, anything, besides meet Mr. Shadis’s glare. “Sasha. Bertholdt is innocent. I know that for sure.” Reiner’s stare bore into me, and I felt myself shudder. The intensity of his sky colored eyes mirrored the fear in my chest. “Bertholdt said that to save you.” He looked away.

“Did… did you write that letter though? I have to know. I have to,” Reiner looked back at me. “No. No, I really didn’t,” I said. “I thought not,” were Reiner’s last words to me as he returned to his seat.

~~~~~oOo~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~oOo~~~~~

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I met up with Connie, Jean, and Marco after class like usual, and as Jean told Marco what had happened in our study period, my thoughts wandered back to Bertholdt. I spent the entire afternoon in a toil. Connie kept me company as we walked to the study section of the library while Marco and Jean went off to read anime. I was jolted into action when I remembered the note he gave me, which was still in my jacket pocket.

I slowly reached into my pocket and fumbled for the folded piece of paper. I drew it out with shaking fingers and unfolded the paper. ‘Dinner at seven? Reply” was written in a neat print in the center of the paper with black ink. A smiley was scrawled on the top left corner of the small square. I was so overloaded with emotion I stopped walking. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Connie, looking over my shoulder. I wanted to say something, to reply, but I couldn’t. Because everything was wrong. I wondered who really wrote the letter. I wondered why Bertholdt had framed himself for me. But mostly, I wondered if I would even ever get to see him again.


	5. Guilty Until Proven Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadis is super pissed, and he's going to take it out on someone.

The next day, I woke up early to the sound of argument. Mikasa had apparently found Mina’s stash of pictures of Eren (again), and was infuriated by what she claimed as “solid proof you’re stalking him!” Mina denied everything, but it was clear from her red cheeks she had something to hide. It was 6:03; class didn’t start until 7:50. It was a real bummer, but I couldn’t fall back asleep. I sat up, and realized Hannah hadn’t even slept in her bunk that night. “You guys, chill. Come on. Let’s get breakfast or something, since it’s still early,” I mumbled. I felt Mikasa and Mina watch me, and I said, “Really now. Let’s go to get breakfast, I’m hungry.”

~~~~~oOo~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~oOo~~~~~

Mikasa and Mina probably held a tentative truce, because by the time we all had our fill of breakfast, they were speaking on normal terms again. I left for Mr. Shadis’s classroom with thoughts of the weekend spinning through my head. When I reached the classroom, I knew immediately something was up. 

All around the classroom, I heard people whisper. Mr. Shadis was nowhere to be found, and when I entered the classroom, all eyes turned to me. Connie and Jean walked quickly over to me and Connie said with a grin, “Shadis left like, five minutes ago. He looked so pissed.” “What? Why?” I asked. If Shadis had to leave, it must have been something really important. He wouldn’t miss watching his students suffer for anything. “Apparently, someone wrote him a hate letter in this class. I don’t know why he just left though.” “Do you know who?” I asked, shocked.

Before Jean could reply, Connie whispered, “Hey Sasha. I think Bert Buddy’s checking you out.” I turned to see Berthold staring at me. He gave a friendly wave and I smiled back, blushing. Reiner saw the exchange and wolf-whistled. I saw Bertholdt shove Reiner, and I turned back to see Jean and Connie smirking at me. “What? He b-bought me coffee. I—“I didn’t get to finish, because at that moment, Mr. Shadis stormed into the classroom followed by Head Dean Pixis. Mr. Shadis looked livid.

“Alright, you poop nobblers!” He bellowed. “Now I don’t want no screwing around. Every single one of you are excused from the rest of your classes, and your free time, if the person who wrote this letter does not come forward!” No one moved. No one breathed. “No one? What about you, muffin top? You got something to say?” Mr. Shadis strode over to Jean, who was trying to communicate with me and Connie with eye movements. “N-no, sir!” rasped Jean. His hands shook as he said, “Nothing sir!” Shadis leaned forwards until his nose was an inch from Jean’s. I saw Jean twitch as Mr. Shadis hissed, “Then go to your seat! All of you!” The last three words he practically screamed to the rest of the class, and everyone scrambled to find their seats before Shadis could threaten them.

I slipped into my seat and saw Mr. Shadis muttering to Pixis. Pixis left the room with a grim expression. Something poked at my fingers, and I saw it was a folded piece of paper. I looked up to see Bertholdt wink at me and mouth “read it.” I couldn’t help but blush as he turned back up front and got out his homework.

But Before I could open the note, I saw Mr. Shadis glare at me suspiciously. I quickly looked away. “Braus!” Shit. “Yes, sir!” He stomped over to my seat and slammed his hands onto my desktop. I shoved Bertholdt’s note deep into my right jacket pocket and stared into Bertholdt’s back, refusing to meet his accusatory stare. I saw Bertholdt stiffen as Mr. Shadis shouted, “Why are you not working? Do you have something against this class? Or is it the teacher that bothers you?!” “No, sir” I whimpered. “I think you know something about that letter, Braus.” He said, itching his dark goatee. “I think you may have, oh I don’t know, wrote it, perhaps?” 

I stared terrified into his black pupils and felt dread well up inside of me. “No sir! I would never, sir!” But Shadis ignored my protests. “I think the system should be guilty until proven innocent!” “But sir,” I pleaded, “I di—““Alright, Braus. You are to be removed from this class until there is evidence you did not write the letter. I am sending you to Dean Pixis. Get a move on!” That was unfair. That was so unfair. I didn’t do anything wrong. “Sir, I—“But I was interrupted once again by another voice.

“I wrote the letter!”

I watched in utter disbelief as Bertholdt stood up, directly behind Shadis. Everyone stood still. Berthold himself looked shocked at what he said, and his whole body shook. His tall form was impressive as he was half a head taller than Mr. Shadis. “I-I wrote the letter! It was me.” He looked directly into my eyes, and in that expression I knew that he knew that he was facing something more extreme than expulsion from Shadis. But before I could even gather my thoughts, Shadis turned slowly and said in a hostile tone, “So it’s you. Well, glad that was over quickly.” Shadis snatched Bertholdt by the lapel and boomed, “You will regret this day, boy.” Bertholdt was marched to the Dean’s office by Shadis himself with an expression of intense fear frozen on his face.

The moment Shadis left with Bertholdt, the entire room exploded in an uproar. “It was Bertholdt?!” “No, it couldn’t have been” “Bertholdt wrote the letter?!” Everyone stood up at the same time and Jean and Connie immediately rushed to my desk. “Dude, he really saved your skin!” exclaimed Connie. “Did he do it though?” ”No, Bertholdt is a really good student. He wouldn’t piss off a teacher for anything!” said Jean. But he had. Bertholdt Fubar had made Mr. Shadis angry. He had stood up against Shadis and… and… If what Jean said was true…

Reiner appeared and set a firm grip on my shoulder. “Oi, Sasha.” I stared back at him in surprise. Was he threatening me for sending his best friend to the Dean? I felt so horrible, it was all my fault. If only I had done something, anything, besides meet Mr. Shadis’s glare. “Sasha. Bertholdt is innocent. I know that for sure.” Reiner’s stare bore into me, and I felt myself shudder. The intensity of his sky colored eyes mirrored the fear in my chest. “Bertholdt said that to save you.” He looked away.

“Did… did you write that letter though? I have to know. I have to,” Reiner looked back at me. “No. No, I really didn’t,” I said. “I thought not,” were Reiner’s last words to me as he returned to his seat.

~~~~~oOo~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~oOo~~~~~

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I met up with Connie, Jean, and Marco after class like usual, and as Jean told Marco what had happened in our study period, my thoughts wandered back to Bertholdt. I spent the entire afternoon in a toil. Connie kept me company as we walked to the study section of the library while Marco and Jean went off to read manga. I was jolted into action when I remembered the note he gave me, which was still in my jacket pocket.

I slowly reached into my pocket and fumbled for the folded piece of paper. I drew it out with shaking fingers and unfolded the paper. ‘Dinner at seven? Reply” was written in a neat print in the center of the paper with black ink. A smiley was scrawled on the top left corner of the small square. I was so overloaded with emotion I stopped walking. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Connie, looking over my shoulder. I wanted to say something, to reply, but I couldn’t. Because everything was wrong. I wondered who really wrote the letter. I wondered why Bertholdt had framed himself for me. But mostly, I wondered if I would even ever get to see him again.


	6. Rain

I woke up to Mikasa, who shook me gently by the shoulder. It was two weeks after the letter incident, and I felt entirely unenthusiastic about all of my classes. I didn’t want to get up for anything, but I was afraid Shadis was really going to skin me if I was late. I sat bolt upright. “Mikasa! Are we late for class?! I’m so sorry, I must have slept through my alarm.” Mikasa shook her head. “What are you on about, Sasha? Today is Saturday. Someone’s here to see you.” I slunk back against my pillow. My alarm read 7:08 AM. Connie probably wanted me to lend him my German notes again. “I’m so tired, Mikasa,” I moaned. “No, Sasha. It’s kind of important.” And I saw Krista step up to my bunk from behind her.

Krista had her hair loosely tied back with a blue plaid ribbon and wore a neat pleated pale gold skirt with a filmy navy V-neck. Krista was very pretty. She wasn’t someone I talked to often, but she was as nice as anyone could get. “Ah!” I tried my best to look dignified and brushed away the hair that stuck to the left corner of my cheek. “Sorry, I didn’t—I thought you were—w-what’s up, Krista?” My mouth felt dry and I didn’t want Krista to think I was more of a weirdo than I looked.

Krista didn’t seem very bothered by my appearance, but her eyes shone with what I interpreted to be excitement. “Sasha, would you like to come to Mal Maria with me, Annie, and Mikasa? There’s some really great deals today, and I think it will be fun!” Her aqua eyes shone. I didn’t know what to make of it. Mall Maria was the biggest and farthest mall in the area, and I didn’t usually travel that far. 

Mikasa and Krista both looked at me expectantly. “Uh… “I felt dumbfounded. “I-it’s okay if you don’t want to come. The mall is pretty far, and I’m sorry for calling on you so early…” Krista looked flusteredly at her feet. How could I refuse? “N-no! I can come! I want to come.” Krista beamed at me. “alrighty! See you at the bottom of the stairs then?” As she left, I thought I saw her exchange a curious glance with Mikasa, who nodded.

~~~~~oOo~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~oOo~~~~~

Half an hour later, Annie, Krista, Mikasa, and I left the girls’ dorm entrance. It was cloudy outside, and the air was humid like it was about to rain. I shot Connie, Jean, and Marco a text that said I wouldn’t be available for the day, and we set off towards Mall Maria. Krista looked giddy, and I caught her stealing glances at me all the way to the Daily Donuts near the mall entrance. It had begun to sprinkle lightly, and the times Krista saw me grin back, she looked like she wanted to say something to me, but she always turned away. I wondered if I still had something on my face that Krista was too shy to tell me about.

“Where to first, Krista?” Annie asked. I saw she did not wear her usual frown, which made me happy. Annie had a really nice smile. Krista pointed to a Bloomingdale’s and we entered the store.

 

“Stripes that run horizontal make you look wider, but they hug your curves. Vertical stripes will make you look thinner, I think you should try finding something else,” Annie explained to Mikasa, who stepped out of the Forever 21 fitting room. She had tried on a pink and peach horizontally striped blouse, and scowled at Annie. “I’m not fat!” “I never said you were. Here, try this one on. Annie handed Mikasa a strapless navy and sky colored dress with vertical stripes. “It will accent your scarf anyways.” Annie and Mikasa used to be rivals when Annie caught Eren’s eye at a party, but lately all seemed well between the two. Mikasa took the dress with a thanks and re-entered the fitting room. “I think we should all try on dresses!” proclaimed Krista. And there it was again; Krista looked sideways at Annie, who inclined her head slightly.

Ten minutes after Mikasa decided she would purchase the Strapless blue dress, I found myself arm-in-arm with Krista. Her robin’s-egg-blue irises gleamed as she shoved an entire armful of skirts and dresses into my arms. “A-ah… Thanks, Krista. Wow… that’s a lot of dresses!” I tottered to a chic white leather cushion and stacked the load carefully onto the seat. “There are some good ones in there, we got a good haul. Try on the ones you like,” Annie said with her arms full of garments as well.

“Thank you so much,” I said again, flustered. I’d never really been shopping with girl friends before, let alone Krista and Annie. Never like this. I ruffled through a plaid and rose skirt, a turquoise dress hemmed with crisp white lace at the neck, sleeves, and bottom, give or take five mini miniskirts (all of which were extremely short, and a black leather jupe with metal chains hung at the waist as a make-shift belt. All of them looked nice, but I knew they would not look nice on me since I usually just downed a hoodie and jeans. However, I wasn’t finished with the pile yet. At the bottom lay a light toffee-colored dress with cream covered lace that sort of exposed the wearer’s shoulders. The knee-length bottom was wider and was edged with a dark chocolate hem, perfect to twirl in. I knew at once that the dress was for me.

After I tried on the dress in the fitting room, I stepped outside to show my friends. Krista squealed with delight and Annie and Mikasa beamed. “It’s… wow. it looks gorgeous on you, Sasha!” Krista sighed. “Thank you… Thank you so much,” I blushed. “I told you she’s like it!” Krista turned to Annie who rolled her eyes. “I still think the leather on would look cooler on her.” As I was about to return to the dressing room, Mikasa seized my arm. “Wait, Sasha. I think you should wear it.” “W-what? I have to buy it first though. I can’t just—“”Wear it after you buy it,” said Mikasa sternly. And so I left Forever 21 wearing the toffee dress with Annie, Krista, and Mikasa already loaded with shopping bags.

After Forever 21, Annie led us to Aberrant Nails and More, the most popular manicure station in the mall. I got my nails done for the first time in my life at the station. Krista got her nails polished pink, mine were a pale tan, and Mikasa and Annie stuck with a nice clear sheen. Mikasa then dragged us all into Macy’s, Nordstrom, Calvin Klein, and Sanrio, where Krista bought a Choco Cat eraser set. We strolled through almost the entire mall until I peered through a sunroof and saw the rain had stopped outside.

I also realized I had not eaten all day and felt starved, but I was having too much fun to request a stop. After we left Ghirardelli Chocolates, Krista mentioned Reiner. “He loves the Cookies n’ Cream kind. I don’t know why, but my personal favorite is would have to be Sea Salt Caramel,” she said, as behind us Mikasa and Annie began to debate about Armin, Eren, and Eren’s obsession with Levi, the cashier from Sina Pizza. “I think it’s cute though,” continued Krista. “I’m not sure if you know, but Reiner is addicted to milk tea. He and Bertholdt always go to this place called Quickly’s. Have you been there?” Krista asked. I nodded and looked down as I replied, “the jasmine milk tea there is to die for.” My heart had threatened to jump out of my chest when Krista mentioned Bertholdt, even when I hadn’t seen him in two weeks.

But Krista wasn’t done. “Hey, I heard Bertholdt got suspended from Shadis’s class. He should be back at Titan by next week though,” said Krista. I caught her sideways glance and knew at once that she knew what had happened. I blinked my surprise. “B-Bertholdt is back?” I squeaked. I felt the blush creep across my cheeks. “Yeah! It was actually this girl that was caught posting the note on Facebook, um…” Krista snapped her fingers as she tried to remember. “I think err… Hage? Hatch?” “Hitch!” I cried.

Annie looked up at the name. “Hitch? I can’t stand Hitch. What are you mentioning her for?” Annie’s face twisted into a scowl. “She is so obnoxious. I have her in my Business course.” That was when I realized that Hitch Dreyse was also in Logic and Lit with me, Connie, Jean, Reiner, and Bertholdt. “But yeah,” Krista exclaimed enthusiastically as we neared the Exit. “She wrote the letter, and she was foolish enough to brag about it online.” Mikasa and Annie stopped at the tall glass doors to bid us goodbye. They walked back the way we came to get to the far parking structure where they were to meet up with Mina. I saw Annie tap her watch and Krista gave her a wave. “But you know, Bertholdt was innocent all along!” 

I didn’t think Hitch would… oh…” I said with a mix of awe and shock. Krista nodded. We exited Mall Maria and walked left towards a patch of ivory plaster picnic benches protected by green patio umbrellas. “She got busted for lying to Shadis and writing the note. That was all last week though, or so I’ve heard.” My mind was always away from Shadis’s class whenever I had his period, but I never noticed Hitch was missing. Shadis never mentioned anything about her either, but that was probably because she didn’t ever do anything to bother him. And then, in the slightly chilly air with the dampness all around me, my heart couldn’t bear the stress any longer. “S-so um, why isn’t Bertholdt back in class?” Krista’s smile was radiant as she pointed to three people seated at one of the picnic benches. 

She looked me full in the face. “Why don’t you ask him yourself?”

Reiner, Ymir, and Bertholdt had been playing cards with Starbucks coffees next to them. When Bertholdt saw us, the cards scattered from his fingers onto the bench and he stood up. I immediately felt the jolt of butterflies dancing in my stomach. We must have stood five feet apart, looking at each other for an entire minute. Krista snapped me out of my pause when she, Reiner, and Ymir grinned and waved us goodbye. I felt an intense ball of raw emotion to see them go, but I felt too struck to speak.

~~~~~oOo~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~oOo~~~~~

There was an extremely long pause. The sun was about to set, the sky was still fuzzy with clouds, and the concrete was still slick with rainwater. Bertholdt eventually broke the silence. “You… you look very pretty,” he commented, which turned me completely red. “Thank you. Um… how have you been?” “I… I… Good,” was all he said. Then I asked, “Where were you last week?” I asked. Bertholdt looked at me, apologetically. “I had to finish all my missed work in Pixis’s office. He wouldn’t let me leave or anything, first because he thought I wrote the note then later because he thought I was being bullied or something.” His look of genuine anguish pierced me through the heart. “Oh...” 

After another stretch of silence, my stomach rumbled. If I could have been more uncomfortably embarrassed, then that was the time. Bertholdt looked up, and I turned away. “I bet your hungry after all that shopping,” he said as he eyed the bags I clutched in my hands behind my back. “Let’s get a bite to eat, shall we?”

He turned towards the mall entrance, facing away from me. “What do you wa—“I cut him off as I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and pulled him into a tight hug. I don’t know why I did, but I couldn’t hold myself back anymore. The bags I held dangled at his sides. “I read the note!” I blurted. Then I let go, realizing how awkward my action was. “I… I…” I swallowed and looked down. “I missed you,” I whispered sadly.

Before I knew what had happened Bertholdt’s hand found my cheek. His warm fingers cupped my face and his pinky traced my ear. “I missed you too.” And with that, he bent over and pressed his lips gently against my own. He wrapped his other hand around my waist tenderly, and I saw his lashes flutter and close. After my initial shock, I closed my eyes and he leaned in closer. He pulled my body against his tall form and ran his hand through my ponytail and kissed me more fiercely. His tongue sent warmth flooding all throughout my body, and I mirrored his motion. After we broke, I stared deep up into his dark green eyes as he held me. 

“I like you, Sasha. A lot.” “I like you too. You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to do that,” I replied. Bertholdt freed me from his embrace and laced his fingers between my own. My fingers fit perfectly between his, and I smiled to myself. “What was your answer?” “What?” I blinked. “Oh! Dinner at seven? It’s about six right now.” He reddened and mussed up his dark hair. He pressed his forehead to mine, the intimate gesture made his face redden. “So what do you say?” “Yes,” I whispered quietly. He drew me into a quick kiss. 

“Where to?” he smiled. “Sina Pizza?” I asked hopefully.  
Bertholdt laughed. “You betcha.”

Oo~~~oOo~~~~~~End~~~~~~oOo~~~oO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Just to let you know... I really enjoy BertxXxSasha.
> 
> It's just... *sobs happily in corner*
> 
> My first Fanfic has been completed!  
> I've worked hard... so very hard...


End file.
